the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostermark
Edsforbundet Ostermark (teutonsk: Ostermarkische Eidgenossenschaft) er Imperiets østligste provins, og udgør det historiske grænseland mellem det og Temerien-Redanien. Det er et landskab rigt på skov, vildmark og højland, der gennemskæres af civilisationen og intensivt agerbrug langs den vældige flod Talabec og dens bifloder Lohe, Mohra og Oppa. Ostermark er - ligesom sit emblem, basilisken - en ejendommelig skabning. Fyrstendømmet er et spraglet forbund af to hertugdømmer, fire markgrevskaber og to landgrevskaber med en lang tradition for adeligt demokrati og endda forsigtig politisk inddragelse af borgerskabet og landejere. Gamle krige, fordums stridigheder og sagnomspundne bedrifter ligger dybt i landets muld og hundrede borge – nye og gamle, velholdte og ødelagte, temeriske og teutonske – står som mindesmærker for glemte skikkelser og udødelige krøniker. Det er også et sælsomt land, hvor mystiske artefakter er gemt, gamle guder sover, fabelagtige uhyrer jager og andre verdener viser sig. Ostermark er lige så sprogligt og religiøst forskelligartet, som det er politisk broget. Det står på tærsklen mellem Imperiet og de østlige riger, og både temerianere, redaniere, bøhmere, galindere, kislevitter og kosakker er almindelige syn. Teutonsk sigmaritisme og ortodoks ulricanisme er de fremherskende religioner, men grænseegnen har tiltrukket bosættere fra den ganske Gamle Verden, så alt fra bretonnianske classicister over karpatiske reformerte og arendalske pietister til circassiske sigmaritter kan findes i regionens købstæder og landsbyer. Fyrstendømmet afgrænses i vest af Lohefloden og Talabecflodens krumning; mod syd af Uglebjergene; i øst af Oppafloden og Waldenburg højland; og mod nord danner Silkebjergene og Heinrichsbach grænsen til storhertugdømmet Stark. Bestanddele Ostermark er et forbund af otte uafhængige fyrstendømmer, der hver især er udgjort af talrige vasaller. Angerburg Ostermarks nordligste og mindste kreds er det tungt befæstede markgrevskab Angerburg, der på temeriansk kaldes Węgorzewo. Markgrevskabet er forbundets yderste og mest militært udsatte bestanddel, da den mangler naturlige forsvarsværker mod vordende udenlandske erobrere. Det halvmåneformede len ligger på historisk temeriansk land og et flertal af befolkningen er etniske temerianere, hvoraf størstedelen imidlertid er sigmaritter, der praktiserer en blanding af teutonske og temerianske traditioner. Markgrevskabet er fortrinsvist dækket af græsgange, skov og bakkedrag afbrudt af en række købstæder og imponerende fæstningsværker. Den mest omfangsrige er fæstningsbyen Angerburg (ca. 8.000 indb.), men også borgene Wartnau og Heinrichsburg er formidable. En lang række landsbyer med dertil hørende landbrug er jævnt fordelt over lenet. Mange er selv efter grænselandets standarder overordentligt grundigt befæstede. Angerburg henter sin velstand gennem kvægavl, skov- og minedrift, smedning af våben samt sin produktion af spiritus. Mange af greverne og baronerne har temerianske aner. Særligt nævneværdig er den unge markgreve, Gottfried Casimir Tarnowski von und zu Angerburg, der er af den magtfulde temerianske Tarnowski-slægt. Markgreven nærer imidlertid ingen stor sentimentalitet for riget mod øst og er kendt for at lede sit følge af tapre ryttere på togt over grænsen – dels som plyndring, dels som sport. Waldenburg Syd for Angerburg og nord for Talabecfloden på grænsen til Temerien ligger hertugdømmet Waldenburg, der på temeriansk kaldes Wałbrzych og på grænselandets dialekt Walmbrig. Hertugdømmet er kendetegnet ved den frugtbare floddal og sit skovrige højland rigt på metaller, kul, mineraler og en stor koncentration af slotte og borge. Det er kendt som et land af gamle og særprægede traditioner og mange gennemrejsende har følt sig hensat til en anden, anderledes tid, når de passerer igennem det. Den gamle, forladte og overgroede borg die Waldenburg og det enorme paladskompleks Schloss Fürstenstein i særdeleshed emmer af tung historik. Foruden sin store produktion af landbrugsvarer, metal, mineraler og tømmer er Waldenburg kendt for sine dygtige snedkere, kunsthåndværkere og guld- og sølvsmede. Lensherren er den hundredårige, men efter sigende stadig statelige hertuginde Leopoldine Orthilde von Waldenburg, der regerer fra Waldenburg an der Talabec (ca. 22.000 indb.), hvor floderne Talabec og Oppa løber sammen. Seidenberg Landgrevskabet Seidenberg (temeriansk: Zawidow) er den sidste kreds beliggende nord for Talabecfloden og lokaliseret vest for Waldenburg og syd for Silkebjergene på grænsen til storhertugdømmet Franken. Det skovklædte, kuperede landskab med de mange frugtplantager er kendt for sin hellighed, idet det ligger ramme for legenden om den myrmidiske helgen Skt. Stefan og dragen Seidenmaul. Skt. Stefan hører til blandt de mest ærede og prominente helgener i såvel sigmaritismen som ulricanismen og classicismen, og templet placeret på åstedet for hans dåd er en af de vigtigste lokaliteter under primarken af Bechafens religiøse jurisdiktion. Byen Seidenberg (ca. 10.000 indb.) er kendt for sine store vandmøller, spinderier og tilberedelse af frugter. Kredsens lensherre landgrev Burkhard von Saxe-Eisenach er en entreprenant ætling af Saxe-dynastiet, der ofte er borte for at inspicere sine ejendomme (og elskerinder) i Franken og Silkebjergenes højland. Greiffenberg Markgrevskabet Greiffenberg (temeriansk: Gryfów) ligger umiddelbart syd for Talabecfloden mellem bifloderne Mohra og Oppa med borgen Schloss Schlegel som sit sydligste punkt. Landskabet er kuperet med agerbrug, græsgange og spredte skove. Kredsens omdrejningspunkt er den livlige købstad Greiffenberg (ca. 16.000 indb.) ved Mohraflodens bredder, der er berømt for sit universitet, hermetiske fakultet, alkymistiske miljø, glaspustere, vævere og skræddere. Byen har en kosmopolitisk karakter og er hjemsted for mange intellektuelle, kunstnere, fritænkere, troldfolk og håndværksmestre. Markgrevskabet er tillige hjemsted for Ostermarks største koncentration af Brødre og Søstre af den Frie Ånd, en sigmarittisk religiøs bevægelse med kættersk potentiale, der gradvist har udviklet sig til en folkelig massebevægelse med tilhængere fra det nordlige Tilea til Stark. Greiffenbergs lensherre, markgrevinde Sigrid Charlotte von Greiffenclau, er kendt som en progressiv og fritænkende aristokrat med åbenlys sympati for de Frie Ånder. Bartenstein Langs grænsen til kongeriget Temerien ved Oppafloden ligger markgrevskabet Bartenstein, der i de østlige naboers tungemål kaldes Bartoszyce. Lenet afgrænses mod syd af Boberfloden og er kendt for sin martialske og disciplinerede kultur og for sine veltrænede soldater og militser. Bartenstein har i folkemunde fået tilnavnet Lille-Stark (teutonsk: Klein-Stark) for sin lighed med det magtfulde nordlige storhertugdømme og det siges, at selv bønderne har et militaristisk tankesæt. Historisk har markgrevskabet været en drivkraft i etableringen og styrkelsen af edsforbundet, og dens beboere påpeger stolt Ostermarks fortræffeligheder og deres egen medindflydelse heri. Bartensteins lensherre er den aldrende og milde, men myndige markgrev Wilbrecht von Bartenstein, der samtidigt tjener som edsforbundets kansler. Om ham siges, at der ikke findes nogen bedre ven end ham, men ej heller mere grusom fjende. De tre borggrever, syv grever og mange baroner, der har von Bartenstein som deres lensherre synes da også særdeles loyale. Markgrevskabets omdrejningspunkt er byen Bartenheim (ca. 10.000 indb.) med de hvidkalkede bygninger, der ligger på en ø i søen Wurlsee, hvor floderne Oppa og Bober mødes. Bartenstein er hovedrolleindehaver i en politisk, militær og geografisk konspiration med det endemål at overtage temeriansk territorium gennem juridiske krumspring og aggressiv logistisk mobilisering. Sammensværgelsen henter sin legitimitet i, at traktater mellem Imperiet og Temerien-Redanien tilsiger, at alle byer bygget på Oppaflodens vestside er kejserligt territorium. Skæbnen vil, at Oppafloden imidlertid under en stormflod i vinteren 282 5E ændrede forløb og i stedet gik i fugleflugt fra Sakrau til Lubosch, hvor den tidligere havde haft en krumning mod vest. Konspirationens ræsonnement er således, at markgrevskabet Bartenstein pludseligt er udvidet og at alt, der bygges på flodens nye vestbred, vil tilhøre Imperiet for tid og evighed – uanset om floden vender tilbage til sit tidligere forløb. Af denne grund har et magtfuldt konsortium bestående af markgreven, edsforbundet, en række magtfulde laug, rige frankiske købmænd, Feinstein-klanen og centrale lokale landejere i al hemmelighed planlagt og påbegyndt konstruktionen af en fuldkommen ny by på det nyerhvervede land, for derigennem at konsolidere kontrollen over området. Samtidigt eksproprieres de temerianske landejeres ejendom og tildeles konspirationens medlemmer. Den nye købstad Bergenhafen (ca. 1.500 indb.) er stadig under opbygning og mangler en egentlig bymur, men vrimler med håndværkere, arbejdsmænd, nybyggere, lykkeriddere og lejesoldater alle ivrige efter at få en del af kagen. Ostrau Langs lavlandet ved Mohraflodens bredder med besiddelser helt op i Uglebjergenes udløbere ligger landgrevskabet Ostrau (Ostrawa blandt temerianerne). Landgrevskabets udstrakte græsgange danner ramme for avl af nogle af de fineste og stærkeste heste i den ganske Gamle Verden og hestemarkedet i Ostrau by (ca. 10.000 indb.) i sommermånederne tiltrækker købere langvejs fra. Befolkningen er kendt for deres ærlighed, hårdførhed, musikalske sindelag og enorme ærekærhed. Landgrev Stanislaus von Friedheim zu Ostrau er udover hesteavl blevet overordentligt rig på minedrift og slagterierne i Ostrau, Stutthof og Karlsmarkt, og kæmper ihærdigt for at forøge sin kreds’ indflydelse i edsforbundet. Eisenthal Markgrevskabet Eisenthal dominerer det frugtbare lavland langs Loheflodens østbred. Lenets absolutte centrum er den driftige og rødglødende industriby Eisenthal (ca. 17.000 indb.), hvortil råvarer strømmer fra hele regionen for at blive forarbejdet i byens vældige fabrikker eller hos dens kyndige håndværkere: malm fra Uglebjergene ankommer med pramme og flodbåde for at blive udsmeltet og smedet; store partier af tømmer passerer gennem byens vanddrevne savværker; vokslys støbes, dyr slagtes, skind garves og tøj farves i nøje anlagte distrikter. Lenet er et af de mest industrialiserede i hele regionen og de lokale laug er overordentligt magtfulde til en grad, hvor de og markgrebskabets adel er begyndt at vokse sammen på en måde, der sjældent ses andetsteds i den Gamle Verden. Eisenthal er med sin store ghetto hjemsted for de fleste af edsforbundets dværge og gnomer, der tilsammen danner en fraktion af specialister, der vanskeligt kan ignoreres. Dværgenes Handelslaug har en massiv tilstedeværelse i byen og er indehavere af en stor ejendom ved rådhuspladsen. Markgreven er Udo von Eisenthal, der bestemt ikke ser sig for fin til at engagere sig i byens entreprenante kultur. Beuthen Hertugdømmet Beuthen er edsforbundets sidste og største bestanddel. Det ligger ved grænsen til Franken og omkranses næsten fuldkomment af floderne Talabec, Lohe og Mohra. Byen Bechafen (ca. 38.000 indb.) ligger, hvor først- og sidstnævnte floder mødes og er edsforbundets politiske hjerte, idet den lægger ramme til såvel stænderforsamlingerne som de mere jævnlige møder mellem de otte fyrster. Byen er kendt for sit universitet, sine katedraler, vældige vandmøller, havneanlæg og berømte bådebyggere, der er eftertragtede fra Altdorf til Kislev samt den sigmarittiske primark Paulus. Lensherren er den stærke og magelige hertug Dietrich von Bec, hvis familie ejer store ejendomme langs Talabecfloden langt ind i de temerianske kronlande. Hertugdømmet er hjemsted for noget nær den største koncentration af ogres pr. indbygger i hele den Gamle Verden og de er fremtrædende overalt i hertugdømmets landsbyer, købstæder og Bechafens gadebillede. Det siges også, at den stærke og kraftfulde fysik, der kendetegner medlemmerne af huset Bec, kan henføres til forfædre med ogre-blod i årerne. Category:Imperiet Category:Ostermark Category:Kejserlige Fyrstendømmer Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Den Gamle Verdens Riger Category:Nedrefrankiske rigskreds